The bagel shop has enough benches to sit $204_6$ people. If $2$ people are supposed to sit on one bench, how many benches does the shop have?
First, convert $204_6$ to base 10 to get $204_6=2\cdot6^2+0\cdot6^1+4\cdot6^0=72+0+4=76$. Therefore, the shop has $76\div2=\boxed{38}$ benches